la mujer de otro tiempo
by geralove
Summary: cuando tu pasado y presente se vuelven uno y debes decidir entre dos amores que arias quedarte con aquel que fue tu fiel esposo o con una mujer que pone tu mundo de cabeza. regina tendrá que decidir, cuando no sabe ni siquiera quien es ella misma. ADAPTACIÓN SQ
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA no estoy muy segura si logre subir esto bien o como se supone que voy a colocar mas capitulos me imagino que lo averiguare mas tarde y si funciono y logre cargarla espero que les guste. ****no puedo decir que es de mi original pensamiento, no solo agrego las cosas como me hubieran gustado que fueran ni la historia ni los personajes que a qui aparecen son de mi propiedad, pero si lo van ha ser los giros que pretendo darles. solo lo hago por mera diversion. **

_Sie__mpre desaparece gente. Preguntad a cualquier policía. Mejor aún, preguntad a cualquier periodista. Las desapariciones son moneda corriente para los periodistas. Las jóvenes escapan de sus casas. Los niños se pierden y jamás vuelven a verse. Las amas de casa llegan al límite de sus fuerzas y cogen el dinero de la comida y un taxi a la estación._

_Financieros internacionales cambian sus nombres y se desvanecen en el humo de cigarros_

_importados. Algunos de los desaparecidos son encontrados, vivos o muertos. Después de_

_todo, las desapariciones tienen explicaciones. Casi siempre._

Nuevo, nuevo comienzo

No era un lugar dado a las desapariciones, al menos a primera vista. El establecimiento de la Sra Cyrene era igual a miles de pensiones en toda escocia en 1945. Limpio y tranquilo, con empapelado de flores y una hermosa vista a las montañas. La Sra Cyrene era regordeta y de carácter amable y nunca paraba de hablar de sus tres hijos a la pobre mujer no le molestaba que Robin le llenara la pequeña salita decorada con rosas, de desenas de libros y papeles con los que siempre viajaba.

Me encontré con la Sra Cyrene en el vestíbulo. Me detuvo sujetándome el brazo con su regordeta mano y me atuso el pelo.

-¡ Pero, Sra Hood ! no puede salir asi. A ver déjeme peinarle el mechon. Listo ¡asi esta mejor! ¿Sabe? Mi prima se ha hecho una permanente nueva que queda muy bien

y se mantiene perfecta. Tal vez deba probarla la próxima vez.

No me anime a decirle todo lo que se me cruzo en ese momento por la mente solo por que decidi ser una persona mas amable durante este viaje, y que mi cabello en punta era culpa de la naturaleza y no se debía a un descuido de los peluqueros.

—Sí, lo haré, señora Cyrene —mentí—. Voy al pueblo a reunirme con Robin.

Regresaremos a la hora del té. —Salí y emprendí el camino antes de que ella pudiera

detectar más defectos en mi desordenada apariencia. Después de cuatro años de enfermera

del ejército, disfrutaba de la ausencia de los uniformes y del racionamiento permitiéndome

el placer de usar vestidos de algodón de colores sobrios, totalmente inadecuados para

caminar por los pastizales.

En realidad, tampoco había planeado hacer muchas caminatas. Mis ideas se

acercaban más a dormir hasta tarde por las mañanas y pasar largas y tranquilas tardes en la

cama con Robin, sin dormir. No obstante, era difícil mantener un espíritu romántico y

lánguido con la aspiradora de la señora Cyrene zumbando al otro lado de la puerta.

Debe de ser la alfombra más sucia de toda Escocia —había señalado Robin esa

mañana mientras yacíamos en la cama escuchando el rugido feroz de la máquina en el

pasillo.

—Casi tan sucia como la mente de su dueña —convine—. Tal vez deberíamos

haber ido a Brighton. —Habíamos elegido las tierras altas de Escocia para disfrutar de

unas vacaciones antes de que Robín ocupara su puesto de profesor de historia en Oxford; el

norte de Gran Bretaña se había conservado apartado de los horrores físicos de la guerra y

era menos susceptible a la frenética alegría de posguerra que infectaba otros sitios de

veraneo más populares.

Nos habíamos casado y habíamos pasado una luna de miel de dos días en Escocia, poco antes del estallido de la guerra siete años atrás. Un plácido refugio para redescubrirnos mutuamente, supusimos, sin darnos cuenta de que si bien el golf y la pesca son los deportes al aire libre preferidos de los escoceses, el deporte bajo techo predilecto es el chismorreo. Y en un país tan lluvioso como Escocia, la gente pasa mucho tiempo dentro de casa.

—¿Adonde vas? —pregunté cuando Robin bajó los pies de la cama.

—No me gustaría desilusionar a la pobre señora —respondió. Se sentó en el borde

de la vieja cama y comenzó a rebotar suavemente para producir un agudo y rítmico

chirrido. La aspiradora del pasillo se detuvo de pronto. Después de saltar durante uno o dos

minutos, Robin emitió un fuerte gemido y se dejó caer hacia atrás con un estruendo de

resortes. Sin poder contenerme, me eché a reír bajo la almohada para no quebrar el azorado

silencio del corredor. Robin enarcó las cejas.

—Se supone que debes suspirar extasiada, no reírte —me reprendió a media voz—.

Va a pensar que no soy un buen amante.

—Si quieres suspiros de éxtasis, tendrás que tardar más —respondí—. Dos minutos

no merecen más que una carcajada.

—Qué mujer tan desconsiderada. He venido aquí a descansar, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Vago! Jamás llegarás a la próxima rama en el árbol de tu familia a menos que

demuestres un poco más de entusiasmo.

La pasión de Robin por la genealogía fue otra de las razones por las que elegimos

las montañas de Escocia. Según uno de los ajados papeles que siempre llevaba de un lado a

otro, un aburrido ancestro suyo había tenido que ver en algo que había pasado en esta

región allá por el siglo dieciocho... ¿o diecisiete?

—Si termino siendo un tocón sin hijos en el árbol familiar, será, sin duda, por culpa

de nuestra incansable señora Cyrene. Después de todo, hace casi ocho años que nos

casamos. El pequeño Robin será legítimo sin necesidad de ser concebido en presencia de

un testigo.

—Si es que lo concebimos —apunté con pesimismo. Ya habíamos sufrido otra

desilusión la semana anterior al viaje.

—¿Con todo este aire puro y comida sana? Aquí deberíamos lograrlo. Estate tranquila mi amor — dios realmente amaba a este hombre solo el puede hacer que todas mis dudas y demonios desaparezcan y no tiene nada que ver con sus hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa picara, si no fuera un respetado profesor hasta pensaría que tan solo es un ladron que robo todo de mi.

—A menos que planees un bis para la virtuosa señora Cyrene —aventuré—, sería

mejor que te vistieras. ¿No tienes que encontrarte con ese sacerdote a las diez? —El padre

Marcos, vicario de la parroquia local, le iba a enseñar unos fascinantes registros

de bautismo para que Robin los inspeccionara, sin mencionar la apasionante

posibilidad de que hubiera encontrado unos añejos despachos del ejército o algo por el

estilo que mencionaban al notable antepasado.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ese tataratatarabuelo tuyo? —pregunté—. El que anduvo por

aquí durante uno de los Levantamientos... No recuerdo si era killy o Walter.

De hecho, se llamaba Killian. —Robín aceptaba con placidez mi completa indiferencia en la historia familiar, pero se mantenía siempre alerta, presto a aprovechar la más leve expresión de curiosidad como excusa para contarme todos los datos conocidos

hasta el momento sobre los primeros Hood y sus conexiones. Los ojos se le iluminaron

con el ferviente brillo del fanático profesor mientras se abotonaba la camisa—. Killian Jones Hood, Sin embargo, se le conocía con el llamativo apodo Capitán Hook, que adquirió en el ejército, probablemente durante su estancia aquí.

Me tiré boca abajo en la cama y fingí roncar. Robin me ignoró y prosiguió con su

exégesis académica.

—Compró su grado a mediados de la década de los treinta, del siglo dieciocho,

claro. Fue capitán de dragones. Según esas antiguas cartas que me envió la prima Marian, le

fue bastante bien en el ejército. Una buena elección para un segundo hijo, pero todavía no he averiguado mucho sobre él. De todos modos, el duque de Sandringham alabó las

actividades de Killian J. Hood antes y durante el Levantamiento Jacobita del cuarenta y cinco..., es decir, el segundo —especificó para su ignorante público, o sea, yo—. Ya sabes,

el príncipe Carlos y sus amigos.

—No estoy muy segura de que los escoceses sepan que perdieron entonces —le

interrumpí al tiempo que me sentaba para arreglarme el pelo—. Oí que el cantinero de la

taberna de anoche nos llamaba Sassenachs.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Robin—. Sólo significa «ingleses» o, en el peor de los

casos, «extranjeros». Es precisamente lo que somos.

—Sé lo que significa. Lo que me molestó fue el tono.

—Estaba fastidiado porque le dije que la cerveza era suave. Le expliqué que para

obtener la verdadera cerveza escocesa hay que agregar una bota vieja a la cuba y colar el

producto final con un calzoncillo viejo.

—Eso explica el monto de la cuenta.

—Bueno, se lo dije con un poco más de tacto, pero sólo porque el idioma gaélico

no tiene una palabra específica para calzoncillos.

Intrigada, busqué mi propia ropa interior.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso los antiguos celtas no usaban ropa interior?

Robin me miró de reojo.

—¿Nunca has oído esa vieja canción que habla de lo que un escocés se pone debajo

de la falda?

—Seguramente no calzoncillos —dije en tono cortante—. Tal vez vaya a buscar a

algún escocés que use falda y le pregunte mientras tú te diviertes con tus párrocos.

—Bueno, trata de que no te arresten, Regina. Al rector del St. Giles College no le

gustaría nada.

Sali sin mucha convicción de la vieja pensión para dar un paseo por la vieja ciudad y Dado que no tenía casa propia, no necesitaba comprar mucho. De todos modos, disfruté mirando las estanterías, nada más que por la alegría de ver muchas cosas en venta otra vez. El racionamiento había sido largo y habíamos pasado mucho tiempo sin las cosas más simples, como el jabón y los huevos, y mucho más sin los lujos menores de la vida,

como la colonia L'Heure Bleu.

Durante los años de guerra, había vivido en los alojamientos para enfermeras, primero en el Hospital Pembroke y luego en un hospital de campaña en Francia. Pero incluso antes de eso, jamás habíamos estado en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para justificar la compra de algo muy grande o inútil como un jarrón pensé, el tío Henry lo hubiera llenado con restos de cerámica antes de que yo hubiera tenido tiempo de poner un ramo de flores.

Henry Mills. Sus alumnos de arqueología y sus amigos lo llamaban «H». En los círculos académicos en los que se movía y daba conferencias, lo conocían como el «doctor Mills». Pero, para mí, siempre había sido el tío Henry.

Único hermano de mi padre y mi único pariente con vida en aquel entonces, había

tenido que hacerse cargo de mí, con cinco años de edad, cuando mis padres murieron en un

accidente de coche y se convirtió en la persona mas amada para mi enseñándome todo lo que podía sobre la vida Y lo había acompañado a Oriente Próximo, a

Sudamérica y a docenas de lugares de estudio en el mundo entero. Había aprendido a leer y

escribir con los borradores de sus artículos, a cavar letrinas y a hervir agua y a realizar una

cantidad de cosas nada apropiadas para una jovencita de buena cuna... hasta que conocí al

apuesto historiador de cabello rubio que vino a consultar al tío Henry sobre la relación de

la filosofía francesa con las prácticas religiosas egipcias.

Al llegar a la posada me encontré con mi esposo, quien se peleaba de forma majestuosa con la vieja puerta de la entrada cuando note que justo bajo sus pies había sangre.

—¡Sangre! —Di un paso atrás hacia la entrada—. ¿De quién? —Eché una mirada

nerviosa hacia la casa—. ¿Crees que la señora Cyrene ha tenido algún accidente? —No

podía imaginar que nuestra inmaculada anfitriona dejara que unas manchas de sangre se

secaran en la entrada de su casa a menos que hubiera ocurrido una catástrofe mayor. Por un

instante me pregunté si el vestíbulo no albergaría a un enloquecido asesino con un hacha,

listo para abalanzarse sobre nosotros con un grito escalofriante.

Robin meneó la cabeza y se puso de puntillas para espiar el jardín vecino por encima de la

valla.

—No lo creo. Hay una mancha igual en la entrada de los Collins.

—¿En serio? —Me acerqué a Robin, tanto para ver por encima de la valla como

para buscar apoyo moral. Escocia no me parecía un sitio apropiado para un asesinato

múltiple, pero tampoco creía que los asesinos utilizaran el sentido común para elegir sus

lugares—. Es bastante... desagradable —comenté. No había señales de vida en la casa

vecina—. ¿Qué piensas que ha ocurrido?

—¡Me parece que ya lo sé! Espera un momento. —Salió disparado por el portón y

trotó por el camino dejándome sola en la entrada de la casa. Volvió enseguida, radiante

ante la confirmación—. Sí, es eso. Debe de serlo: todas las casas lo tienen.

—¿Qué tienen? ¿Un asesino loco? —Hablé con dureza, todavía un poco nerviosa

por haber sido dejada en la sola compañía de una mancha de sangre. Robin rió.

—No, un sacrificio ritual. ¡Fascinante! —Se arrodilló en el césped para escudriñar

la mancha sumamente interesado.

Esta alternativa no era mucho mejor que un maníaco homicida. Me acuclillé junto a

él y arrugué la nariz por el olor. Era temprano para que hubiera moscas, pero un par de

grandes moscardones escoceses revoloteaban alrededor de la mancha.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «sacrificio ritual»? La señora Cyrene es muy religiosa, al

igual que todos los vecinos. No estamos en la Colina Druida ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes?

Se irguió y se sacudió los pantalones.

—Te equivocas, querida. No hay un lugar en el mundo con más supersticiones y

magia incorporadas a la vida cotidiana que las tierras altas de Escocia. Religiosa o no, la

señora Cyrene cree en las viejas leyendas, igual que el resto del vecindario. —Señaló la

mancha con la punta del zapato bien lustrado—. La sangre de un gallo negro —explicó con

expresión de triunfo—. Las casas son nuevas, ¿ves? Prefabricadas hasta no hace mucho, se acostumbraba a matar algo y enterrarlo bajo los cimientos para apaciguar a los espíritus locales de la tierra. Ya sabes: «Echará los cimientos sobre su primogénito y sobre su hijo menor levantará la entrada.» Más viejo que las colinas.

La cita me produjo escalofríos.

—En ese caso, supongo que son muy modernos y civilizados al usar gallinas.

¿Acaso quieres decir que, como las casas son bastante nuevas, no hay nada enterrado

debajo y los habitantes están remediando ahora esa omisión?.

—Sí, exactamente. O acaso no crees en la magia, amor mio —Robin parecía feliz con mi progreso y me miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona.

—Las fiestas antiguas —precisó, perdido aún en sus apuntes mentales—.

Hogmanay, que es Año Nuevo, el día de San Juan, Beltane, que se celebra el uno de mayo,

y el día de Todos los Santos. Por lo que sabemos, los druidas, los pueblos prehistóricos, los

primitivos pictos, todos observaban las fiestas del sol y del fuego. De todos modos, los

fantasmas se liberan en las fechas sagradas y pueden andar con libertad para hacer el bien o

el mal, como les plazca. —Se frotó la barbilla con aire concentrado—. Falta poco para

Beltane... cerca del equinoccio de primavera. Conviene estar alerta, en especial la próxima

vez que pases por el cementerio. —Le brillaron los ojos y me di cuenta de que el trance

había terminado.

Me reí.

Se estaba levantando viento y el aire de la habitación estaba cargado de

electricidad. Me cepillé el cabello y las puntas se encresparon hasta unirse en furiosos

enredos. Decidí que el pelo tendría que pasar la noche sin sus cien cepilladas.

Considerando el clima, me conformaría con lavarme los dientes. Algunos mechones se me

adherían a las mejillas y se pegaban con insistencia cuando intentaba acomodarlos hacia

atrás.

No había agua en la jarra. Robin la había utilizado para arreglarse antes de ir a su

reunión con el párroco y yo no me había molestado en rellenarla con agua del

baño. Cogí la botella de L'Heure Bleu y volqué una generosa cantidad en la palma de la

mano. Me froté las manos con rapidez antes de que se evaporara la fragancia y me las pasé

por el pelo. Eché otro poco de colonia en el cepillo y estiré más mi lacio cabello hacia atrás.

Bueno. Así estaba mejor, pensé, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para

examinar el resultado en el espejo. La humedad había disipado la electricidad estática del

pelo, de modo que me caía en asta los hombros y brillantes. Además, al evaporarse el alcohol, había dejado un perfume agradable. A Robin le gustaría, seguro. L'Heure Bleu era su colonia favorita. De pronto, hubo un relámpago, seguido casi de inmediato por un poderoso trueno. Las luces se apagaron. Mientras protestaba entre dientes, busqué a tientas en los cajones.

En algún lugar había visto velas y fósforos. Los cortes de luz eran tan frecuentes en

las montañas de Escocia que las velas eran parte necesaria del mobiliario de todo cuarto de

hotel o posada. Las velas de la señora Cyrene eran mucho más prácticas: blancas y rústicas, pero había muchas en la habitación, acompañadas por tres cajitas de fósforos. En aquellas

circunstancias, no estaba de humor para ser exigente. Con el destello del siguiente relámpago, coloqué una vela en el candelabro de cerámica azul que había sobre la cómoda. Caminé por la habitación prendiendo otras velas hasta que todo el cuarto quedó iluminado por un tenue y vacilante resplandor. Muy romántico, pensé. Con cierta presencia de ánimo, cerré el interruptor de la luz para que un repentino regreso de la electricidad no arruinara el ambiente en un momento inoportuno.

Las velas se habían derretido un centímetro cuando se abrió la puerta y Robin entró

en la habitación como una ráfaga de viento. Literalmente, porque la corriente que lo siguió

apagó tres de las velas. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un golpe que apagó otras dos. Robin escudriñó la súbita penumbra y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado. Me levanté y volví a encender las velas mientras comentaba sus bruscos métodos de entrada en los cuartos. Sólo cuando hube terminado y me di la vuelta para ofrecerle una copa observé que estaba pálido y agitado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?

—En realidad —dijo despacio—, no estoy seguro. —Con aire distraído, cogió mi

cepillo y lo alzó para peinarse. Un soplo fugaz de L'Heure Bleu llegó a sus orificios nasales

y arrugó la nariz. Dejó el cepillo y optó por su peine de bolsillo.

Miré por la ventana y vi que los olmos se sacudían como látigos. Un postigo suelto

golpeaba con fuerza al otro lado de la casa y se me ocurrió que tal vez debiéramos cerrar

los nuestros, aunque la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando tenía un aspecto muy

excitante.

—Es una noche un poco violenta para fantasmas —comenté—. ¿No les gustan más

las veladas tranquilas y brumosas en los cementerios?

Robin rió con un poco de vergüenza.

—Bueno, supongo que es culpa de las historias de la cantina y de un exceso de

jerez. Nada, seguramente.

Ahora sentía curiosidad.

—¿Qué has visto exactamente? —inquirí mientras me sentaba en la silla de la

cómoda. Le señalé la botella de whisky con una ceja enarcada y Robin fue enseguida a

servir dos copas.

—En realidad, era una mujer —comenzó al tiempo que servía una medida para él

y dos para mí—. Estaba parada fuera, en el camino.

—¿Fuera de casa? —Me reí—. Entonces, debía de ser un fantasma. No creo que

haya ningún mortal fuera en una noche como ésta.

Robin inclinó la jarra de agua sobre su copa y me miró con ojos acusadores al ver

que no caía nada.

—No me culpes —atajé—. Has gastado toda el agua. No me importa tomarlo así.

—Bebí un sorbo para demostrárselo.

Robin pareció tentado con la idea de ir al baño a buscar más agua, pero descartó la

posibilidad y prosiguió con su historia. Bebió con cuidado, como si la copa contuviera

vitriolo en lugar del mejor whisky de malta Glenfiddich.

—Sí, estaba en el borde del jardín, a este lado, junto a la valla. Creí —vaciló y miró

su copa—, creí que miraba hacia tu ventana.

—¿Mi ventana? ¡Qué extraño! —No pude evitar un escalofrío. Crucé la habitación

para cerrar los postigos, aunque ya era algo tarde para eso. Robin me siguió sin dejar de

hablar.

—Sí, yo podía verte también desde abajo. Te estabas cepillando el cabello y

protestando porque se te encrespaba.

—En ese caso, la mujer debía de estar riéndose —aventuré con descaro. Robin

meneó la cabeza, pero sonrió y me acarició el pelo.

—No, no se reía. Parecía muy triste por algún motivo. No podía verle el rostro,

pero podía notarlo en su postura. Me acerqué por detrás y al ver que no se movía, le

pregunté cortésmente si podía ayudarle en algo. Al principio, actuó como si no me hubiera

oído y pensé que quizá no me había oído por el ruido del viento. Volví a preguntarle y

estiré el brazo para tocarle el hombro. Ya sabes, para atraer su atención. Pero antes de que

pudiera tocarla, se volvió y pasó junto a mí en dirección al camino.

—Más parece una maleducada que un fantasma —señalé, y vacié mi copa—. ¿Qué

aspecto tenía?

—Era una tipa alta —respondió Robin con el entrecejo fruncido—. Una escocésa,

con el típico atuendo completo con morral y un hermoso broche en la falda me parecio sumamente interesante ya que habitualmente las mujeres no llevan ese tipo de ropa. Quería

preguntarle dónde lo había comprado, pero se marchó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Fui hasta la cómoda y me serví otra copa.

—Bueno, no es una vestimenta muy rara en estos lugares, ¿no? He visto hombres

así en el pueblo algunas veces.

Exacto hombres no mujeres, eso es extraño hasta en esta época de modernismo.

—Robin parecía confundido—. Pero no, no fue la ropa lo que me llamó la

atención. Cuando pasó junto a mí, podría jurar que estuvo tan cerca que tenía que haber

sentido su roce. Pero no fue así. Me intrigó tanto que me volví para mirarla mientras se

alejaba. Caminó por la calle Gereside y cuando llegó a la esquina... desapareció. Fue

entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío en la columna.

—Tal vez te distrajiste un segundo y élla se perdió entre las sombras —insinué—.

Hay muchos árboles cerca de la esquina.

—Podría jurar que no le quité la vista de encima —masculló Robin. De pronto,

levantó la mirada—. ¡Ya sé! Ahora recuerdo por qué me pareció tan extraña, aunque no me

di cuenta en aquel momento.

—¿Por qué? —El fantasma estaba empezando a cansarme. Quería pasar a un tema

más interesante, como la cama, por ejemplo.

—El viento soplaba muy fuerte, pero ni su falda ni su capa se agitaban, excepto con

el movimiento de sus piernas al caminar.

Nos miramos.

—Bueno —dije por fin—, suena un poco fantasmagórico.

Robin se encogió de hombros y sonrió de repente, como quitándole importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas YA otra vez yo, con este capitulo espero que la historia comience a tomar forma como ya dije nada de esto es mio todo lo que hago es ponerlo a qui por el mero placer de hacerlo, aunque les admito que no sabia lo pesado que se me puede hacer el adaptar una historia. casi siento que me metí en camisa de once varas por eso espero saber si quieren que continué o solo lo dejo hasta a qui ustedes me dicen. y si hay errores lo siento tiendo a cometer errores ortográficos juro que no lo hago apropósito. **

Al menos tendré algo que contarle al vicario la próxima vez que lo vea. Tal vez

se trate de un conocido fantasma local y así podrá contarme su tenebrosa historia. —

Consultó el reloj—. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a la cama.

—Lo es —murmuré.

Lo miré en el espejo mientras se quitaba la camisa y buscaba una percha. De

pronto, se detuvo.

—¿Has asistido a muchos escoceses, Regina? —preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿En el

hospital de campaña o en Pembroke?

-si por que?- su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa-¿sucede algo?- lo mire mientras se quitaba su blanca camisa, su expresión cambio por un momento y muy serio mirándome a los ojos.

\- acaso tu, durante el tiempo que estuve lejos bueno talvez, conocistes a alguien, digo eso por que era la guerra las emociones estaban a flor de piel. Solo para consolarte bueno, creeme no te lo reprocharía, pero me gustaría saber si algo asi ocurrio mientras no estaba contigo.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora menos tenso, y se acercó para quedarse detrás de mí. Me

dio un beso en la cabeza.

\- sabes que me gusta todo en ti —manifestó con voz ronca—. Estas preciosa a la luz de las velas, ¿sabes? Tus ojos son como el jerez en una copa de cristal y tu piel resplandece corno el marfil. Pareces una hechicera a la luz de las velas. Tal vez deba desconectar la luz para siempre.

Mi expresión era inmutable mi rostro se quedó petrificado, acaso era posible que mi esposo me estuviera preguntando si de alguna manera le había sido infiel a lo largo de todos estos años, mi pecho comenzó a doler mientras un fuego indescriptible se apoderaba de él, la rabia hizo que mi voz se volviera fría como el hielo.

Le cogí la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme. Abrió los ojos con simulada sorpresa.

—¿Estás insinuando —exigí saber— que esa figura que has visto fuera fue algo

así como, como...? —Dudé un instante en busca de la palabra apropiada.

—¿Una aventura? —sugirió para ayudarme.

—¿Un amante? —concluí.

—No, no, en absoluto —afirmó de manera no muy convincente.

Me apartó las manos de su rostro y trató de besarme, pero esta vez me tocó a mí

volver la cara. Se conformó con bajarme para que me acostara otra vez a su lado.

—Sucede que... —comenzó—. Regina, fueron seis años. Y nos vimos apenas tres

veces. La última, sólo por el día. No sería extraño que... Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe

que los médicos y las enfermeras se encuentran bajo una enorme presión en las

emergencias y... Bueno, yo... Es sólo que... Bueno, lo entendería, sabes, si algo...

espontáneo...

Interrumpí el titubeante discurso soltándome y bajándome de la cama como una

tromba.

—¿Crees que te he sido infiel? —inquirí—. ¿Lo crees? Porque si es así, puedes irte

de este cuarto ahora mismo. ¡Fuera de esta casa! ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir una cosa así?

—Estaba indignada y Robin se sentó para intentar calmarme—. ¡No me toques! —

estallé—. Dime, ¿de veras supones que he tenido un romance apasionado con uno de mis

pacientes sólo porque has visto a una persona extraña mirando hacia mi ventana?, y que de paso dicho sea el caso era una mujer.

Robin abandonó la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos. Me quedé tiesa, pero él insistió, acariciándome el cabello y los hombros como sabía que me gustaba.

—No, no lo creo —aseveró. Me apretó contra sí y me calmé un poco, aunque no lo

suficiente como para abrazarlo.

Después de un buen rato, murmuró:

—No, sé que no harías algo así. Sólo quería decir que si lo hubieras hecho... No me

importaría, Regina. Te quiero tanto. Nada que hicieras podría cambiar este amor. —Me

cogió el rostro entre las manos. Como era sólo diez centímetros más alto que yo, podía mirarme

a los ojos. Añadió con suavidad—: ¿Me perdonas? —Su aliento, apenas perfumado

con el aroma del Glenfiddich, me entibió la cara. Sus labios, insinuantes, estaban muy

cerca.

Afuera, otro relámpago anunció la llegada de la tormenta y una copiosa lluvia

comenzó a golpear las tejas del techo.

A la mañana siguiente, el señor Marcos pasó a recogerme a las siete en punto.

—Así podremos ver el rocío en los ranúnculos, ¿eh, jovencita? —dijo guiñándome

un ojo con anciana galantería. Había traído una motocicleta, de casi su misma edad, para

transportarnos a la campiña.

Fue un paseo agradable a través del tranquilo paisaje, que pareció mucho más silencioso cuando el atronador rugido de la motocicleta del señor Marcos enmudeció de pronto. Descubrí que el anciano sabía mucho sobre las plantas locales. No sólo conocía los lugares donde encontrarlas, sino también sus usos medicinales y cómo prepararlas. Deseé haber llevado un cuaderno para escribirlo todo, pero me conformé con escuchar atentamente la cascada voz y me esforcé por memorizar la información mientras guardaba las muestras en las pesadas prensas.

Nos detuvimos a merendar cerca de la falda de una extraña colina. A pesar de ser

verde como sus vecinas, con los mismas salientes rocosos y riscos, tenía algo diferente: un

sendero muy marcado que subía por uno de los lados y desaparecía de forma abrupta tras

un peñasco de granito.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —pregunté al tiempo que señalaba el sitio con el bocadillo

de jamón—. Parece un lugar muy escarpado para una merienda.

—Ah. —El señor Marcos miró hacia la colina—. Es Craigh na Dun, jovencita.

Pensaba enseñársela después del almuerzo.

—¿En serio? ¿Tiene algo especial?

—Oh, sí —respondió, pero se negó a decir nada más, limitándose a comentar que

ya lo vería.

Tenía ciertos reparos con respecto a la capacidad del anciano para subir el

empinado sendero, pero se disiparon cuando me encontré jadeando detrás de él. Por fin, el

señor Marcos extendió una mano huesuda y me ayudó a llegar a la cima.

—Ahí está. —Señaló con la mano abierta en un gesto casi de pertenencia.

—¡Es un monolito! —exclamé, encantada—. ¡Un monolito en miniatura!

Debido a la guerra, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que había

visitado Salisbury, pero Robin y yo habíamos ido a Stonehenge al poco tiempo de casarnos.

Al igual que los demás turistas que paseaban anonadados entre las gigantescas rocas erguidas,

nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertos ante la Piedra del Altar («donde los antiguos

sacerdotes druidas realizaban sus espantosos sacrificios humanos» anunció la estentórea

voz de la guía que acompañaba a un grupo de turistas italianos, quienes procedieron

cumplidamente a tomar fotografías del bloque de piedra de aspecto bastante corriente).

La misma pasión por la exactitud que hacía que Robin colgara sus corbatas de

modo tal que las puntas quedaran perfectamente paralelas nos había obligado a recorrer la

circunferencia del círculo, para medir la distancia entre los orificios Z y los orificios Y y

para contar los dinteles del Círculo Sarsen, el anillo más externo formado por las

monstruosas piedras.

Tres horas más tarde, sabíamos cuántos orificio había (cincuenta y nueve, si

os interesa; a mí, no), pero no teníamos ninguna pista acerca del propósito de la estructura,

como tampoco la tenían los cientos de arqueólogos profesionales y aficionados que habían

inundado el lugar durante los últimos quinientos años.

Por supuesto, no faltaban opiniones. La vida con los académicos me había

enseñado que en lo que se refiere al progreso profesional, una opinión bien expresada valía

más, por lo general, que un hecho mal expresado.

Un templo. Un cementerio. Un observatorio astronómico. Un campo de ejecuciones

(de ahí el incorrecto nombre de «Piedra de la Matanza» para la mole que se encuentra en

uno de los laterales, semihundida en su propia fosa). Un mercado al aire libre. A mí me

gustaba esta última posibilidad. Podía ver a las amas de casa megalíticas paseando por las

aberturas con canastas bajo el brazo, observando con ojo crítico el brillo de la última serie

de jarras de arcilla y escuchando con escepticismo los anuncios de los pasteleros

prehistóricos y vendedores de palas de hueso de ciervo y cuentas de ámbar.

Lo único que parecía no sustentar esta hipótesis era la presencia de cuerpos debajo

de la Piedra del Altar y de restos incinerados en los orificios Z. A menos que se tratara de

los desafortunados restos de comerciantes acusados de estafar en el peso a sus clientes, no

parecía muy higiénico enterrar gente en el mercado.

No había indicios de cementerio en el monolito en miniatura de la cima de la

colina. Utilizo la palabra «miniatura» para indicar que el círculo de piedras enhiestas era

más pequeño que Stonehenge. Las piedras en sí eran gigantescas en proporción a mi

estatura.

Había escuchado comentar a otro guía de Stonehenge que estos círculos de piedras

se encuentran en toda Gran Bretaña y Europa, algunos mejor conservados que otros, o con

leves diferencias de orientación y forma, pero todos de propósito y origen desconocidos.

El señor Marcos permaneció en pie, sonriente, mientras yo recoma las rocas y me

detenía a cada momento para tocar alguna con delicadeza, como si pudiera dejar huella en

las monumentales piedras.

Algunas eran moteadas, con líneas de colores tenues. Otras tenían manchas de mica

que reflejaban el sol matinal con alegres destellos. Todas eran notablemente diferentes de

los grupos de rocas lugareñas que sobresalían del helechal circundante. Quienquiera que

hubiese construido aquel círculo, por la razón que fuera, lo había considerado lo

suficientemente importante como para extraer, moldear y transportar los bloques de piedra

con el fin de levantar su testimonio. Moldearlos... ¿cómo? Transportarlos... ¿cómo? y

¿desde qué inimaginable distancia?

—A mi marido le fascinaría —manifesté al señor Marcos cuando me detuve para

agradecerle el haberme enseñado el lugar y las plantas—. Lo traeré más tarde. —El enjuto

anciano me ofreció el brazo en lo alto del sendero. Lo acepté después de echar un vistazo a

la pendiente empinada y decidir que a pesar de su edad, parecía tener un andar mucho.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, teníamos otras cosas que hacer. Había olvidado que

habíamos planeado pasar el día en el valle del lago Ness.

Era un viaje largo y partimos muy temprano, antes del alba. Después de correr

hasta el coche que nos esperaba, en el frío del amanecer, fue agradable descansar bajo la

manta y sentir el calor retornar a manos y pies. Me dejé llevar por un delicioso sopor y me

quedé dormida en el hombro de Robin. Lo último que vi fue la cabeza del conductor

recortada contra el cielo rosado.

Llegamos después de las nueve; el guía que Robin había contratado nos esperaba en

la orilla del lago con un pequeño bote de vela.

—Si le parece bien, señor, pensé que podríamos ir en bote hasta el castillo

Urquhart. Tal vez podamos comer algo allí antes de continuar. —El guía, un hombrecillo

lúgubre vestido con una camisa de algodón gastada y pantalones de lanilla, guardó la cesta

con emparedados debajo del asiento y me ofreció su mano callosa para subir a la

embarcación.

Era un día hermoso y la vegetación frondosa de la costa se reflejaba en la

encrespada superficie del agua. Nuestro guía, a pesar de su sombría apariencia, resultó

experto y conversador. Nos señalaba las islas, castillos y ruinas que bordeaban el largo y

angosto lago.

—Allí está el castillo Urquhart. —Señaló una pared de piedra lisa, apenas visible

entre los árboles—. O mejor dicho, lo que queda de él. Recibió una maldición de las brujas

del valle y tuvo una desgracia tras otra.

Nos contó la historia de Mary Grant, hija del Señor del castillo Urquhart, y de su

amante, Donald Donn el poeta, hijo de MacDonald de Bohuntin. El padre de ella les había

prohibido verse debido a la costumbre de Donald de «recoger» todo ganado que

encontraba (una antigua y honorable profesión escocesa, nos aseguró el guía). Sin

embargo, se veían. El padre se enteró y planeó una cita falsa. Donald cayó en la trampa y

fue atrapado. Condenado a morir, pidió que lo decapitaran como a un caballero, en lugar de

ahorcarlo como a un criminal. Le concedieron el deseo y el muchacho marchó al cadalso

repitiendo: «El diablo al señor de Grant se llevará, pero a Donald Donn no lo colgará.» No

lo colgaron y la leyenda asegura que su cabeza cortada rodó del cadalso y habló. Dijo:

«Mary, levanta mi cabeza.»

Me estremecí. Robin me rodeó con el brazo y murmuró:

—Recuerdo un fragmento de uno de los poemas de Donald Donn. Dice así:

_Mañana estaré en la colina, sin cabeza._

_¿Acaso no sienten compasión por mi doliente doncella,_

_mi Mary, la de piel clara y ojos dulces?_

Le cogí la mano y se la apreté con suavidad.

Después de escuchar historia tras historia de traiciones, asesinatos y violencia, nos

pareció que el lago se había ganado su siniestra reputación.

—¿Y el monstruo? —pregunté mientras miraba por la borda hacia la oscura

profundidad. Combinaba a la perfección con el entorno.

El guía se encogió de hombros y escupió en el agua.

—Bueno, el lago es muy extraño, no hay duda. Hay historias de algo antiguo y

malvado que vivió en sus profundidades. Se le ofrecían sacrificios... ganado y niños

pequeños arrojados al agua en cestos. —Volvió a escupir—. Y algunos afirman que el lago

no tiene fondo, que tiene un pozo en el centro, más hondo que ningún otro sitio de Escocia.

Por otra parte —agregó y sus ojos entrecerrados se cerraron aún más—, hace unos años,

una familia de Lancashire llegó corriendo a la comisaría de policía de Invermoriston

gritando que habían visto al monstruo salir del agua y ocultarse en el helechal. Contaron

que era una criatura espantosa, cubierta de pelo rojo y con cuernos horribles. Y que estaba

comiendo algo y la sangre le chorreaba de la boca. —Levantó una mano para detener mi

exclamación horrorizada—. El oficial que enviaron a investigar volvió y dijo que salvo por

la sangre chorreando, se trataba de una descripción bastante precisa... —se interrumpió

para aumentar el efecto de la historia—... de una hermosa vaca escocesa rumiando en la

pradera.

Navegamos la mitad de la longitud del lago antes de desembarcar para almorzar. El

coche nos aguardaba allí y volvimos a cruzar el valle. No vimos nada más siniestro que un

zorro rojo, con un pequeño animal en la boca, que nos miró pasar raudos por una curva.

Saltó a un lado y se ocultó en la hierba, ágil como una sombra.

Era muy tarde cuando subíamos por el sendero hacia la posada de la señora Baird.

Nos abrazamos en la entrada mientras Robin buscaba la llave y reímos al recordar los

eventos del día.

Cuando nos desvestíamos para irnos a acostar, recordé mencionar el monolito de

Craigh na Dun. El cansancio de Robin se desvaneció al instante.

—¿En serio? ¿Y sabes dónde está? ¡Qué maravilla, Regina! —Estaba radiante y

comenzó a buscar algo en su maleta. —¿Qué buscas?

—El despertador —contestó al tiempo que lo sacaba. —¿Para qué? —pregunté,

atónita. —Quiero levantarme a tiempo para verlas. —¿A quiénes? —A las brujas.

—¿Qué brujas? ¿Quién te dijo que hay brujas? —El vicario —replicó Robin. Era

evidente que disfrutaba de la broma—. Su ama de llaves es una de ellas.

Pensé en la digna señora Cyrene y resoplé con sorna.

—¡No seas ridículo!

—Bueno, en realidad, no son brujas. Ha habido brujas en Escocia durante cientos

de años —las quemaron hasta mediados del siglo dieciocho— pero éstas son druidas, o

algo por el estilo. Supongo que no se trata de adoración al diablo, pero el párroco me dijo

que había un grupo local que aún cumple con los rituales de las antiguas festividades del

sol. Como comprenderás, no puede interesarse mucho en ese tipo de cosas, debido a su

posición, pero tampoco puede ignorarlas por completo siendo un hombre curioso. No sabía

dónde se realizan las ceremonias, pero si hay un monolito en los alrededores, ahí debe de

ser. —Se restregó las manos con entusiasmo—. ¡Qué suerte!

Levantarse una vez antes del amanecer es divertido. Dos veces seguidas, es

masoquismo.

Además, esta vez no nos esperaba un coche caliente con mantas y termos. Medio

dormida, seguí a Robin colina arriba, trastabillando con raíces y piedras. El aire estaba frío

y húmedo. Hundí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaleco.

Un esfuerzo final para llegar a la cima y allí estaba el monolito. Las rocas eran

apenas visibles en la sombría luz del alba. Robin se quedó petrificado, admirándolas,

mientras yo buscaba una roca para apoyarme y recuperar el aliento.

—Qué hermoso —murmuró. Avanzó en silencio hacia el borde del conjunto y su

silueta se perdió en las sombras de las gigantescas rocas. Eran hermosas, pero también

espectrales. Me estremecí, no sólo por el frío. Si las habían hecho para impresionar, habían

logrado su cometido.

Robin regresó enseguida.

—No hay nadie aún —susurró de pronto detrás de mí y me sobresalté—. Vamos;

he encontrado un sitio desde donde podremos ver sin ser vistos.

La luz asomaba por el este, un leve resplandor gris claro en el horizonte, suficiente

como para no tropezar mientras Robin me conducía hacia un hueco que había encontrado

entre unos arbustos en lo alto del sendero. Había un pequeño claro en la mata de arbustos,

con espacio para que ambos permaneciéramos de pie, hombro con hombro. Desde allí, se

veía perfectamente el sendero y el interior del círculo de rocas, a no más de seis metros de

distancia. No era la primera vez que me preguntaba qué tipo de tareas habría desempeñado

Robin durante la guerra y por que su apodo era Rey de los Ladrones. Por cierto, sabía mucho sobre andar sigilosamente en la oscuridad.

Con lo adormecida que estaba, sólo quería acurrucarme debajo de algún arbusto

acogedor y volver a dormirme. Como no había lugar para eso, me quedé de pie, mirando

hacia el escarpado sendero para ver la llegada de las druidas. Se avecinaba un lumbago y

ya me dolían los pies, pero no podía faltar mucho. El rayo de luz se había vuelto rosa

pálido y calculé que faltaría menos de media hora para el amanecer.

La primera se movía casi tan silenciosamente como Robin. Apenas se oyó un

sonido leve cuando sus pies despeñaron una piedra pequeña cerca de la cima de la colina.

Luego, una repeinada cabeza gris asomó en silencio: la señora Cyrene. Era verdad,

entonces. El ama de llaves vestía falda de tweed y chaqueta de lana y llevaba un

bulto blanco bajo el brazo. Desapareció detrás de las rocas, sigilosa como un fantasma.

Enseguida aparecieron en grupos de dos y tres. Las risitas apagadas y los susurros

en el sendero se acallaron al llegar al círculo. Reconocí a algunas. Estaba la señora

Buchanan, la encargada del correo del pueblo, con el cabello rubio recién peinado y el

aroma de Noche de París emanando de sus rizos. Contuve la risa. ¡Así que éstas eran las

druidas modernas!

En total, sumaban quince, todas mujeres. En edad, iban desde la señora Cyrene,

con sus sesenta y tantos años, hasta una joven de alrededor de veinte, a quien yo había

visto dos días antes en las tiendas empujando un cochecito. Todas llevaban ropa apta para

la caminata y un fardo blanco bajo el brazo. Con un mínimo de conversación,

desaparecieron detrás de rocas o arbustos y emergieron con las manos vacías y los brazos

desnudos, todas de blanco. Cuando una de ellas pasó muy cerca de donde nos

encontrábamos, detecté el olor a jabón en polvo y me di cuenta de que en realidad, las

túnicas eran sábanas enrolladas alrededor del cuerpo y atadas en el hombro.

Se reunieron fuera del círculo de rocas, en fila de mayor a menor y permanecieron

así, en silencio, esperando. La luz se hizo más intensa.

Cuando el sol asomó por encima del horizonte, la hilera de mujeres comenzó a

caminar lentamente entre dos de las piedras. La guía las condujo al centro del círculo para

dar vueltas allí, despacio, majestuosas como cisnes en una procesión circular.

La guía se detuvo de pronto. Levantó los brazos y entró en el centro del círculo.

Alzó el rostro hacia las piedras ubicadas al este y habló en voz alta. No fue un grito, pero la

voz se oyó por todo el círculo. La quieta bruma captó las palabras y las repitió, como si

provinieran de las piedras mismas.

Cualquiera que fuera el grito, el resto de mujeres, ahora convertidas en bailarinas,

lo pronunciaron. No se tocaban, pero con brazos extendidos, se sacudían y retorcían

mientras continuaban marchando en círculo. De repente, el grupo se dividió en dos. Siete

bailarinas caminaban en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, todavía girando, mientras las

demás lo hacían en la dirección contraria. Los dos semicírculos se cruzaban a una

velocidad creciente; en ocasiones, formaban un círculo completo y en otras, una línea

doble. En el centro, la guía permanecía quieta, emitiendo una y otra vez el grito triste y

agudo, en una lengua ya desaparecida.

Se veían ridículas y tal vez lo eran. Un grupo de mujeres ataviadas con sábanas,

muchas de ellas robustas y nada ágiles, describiendo círculos en lo alto de una colina. Sin

embargo, el grito conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y se volvieron hacia el sol naciente. Formaban dos

semicírculos con un sendero entre las dos mitades del círculo que constituían. Cuando el

sol se elevó en el horizonte, su luz se derramó entre las rocas orientales, atravesó las

mitades del círculo y se clavó en la gran piedra hendida al otro lado del conjunto.

Las bailarinas permanecieron inmóviles un momento, rígidas en las sombras a cada

lado del haz de luz. Entonces, la señora Cyrene pronunció algo en el mismo extraño

idioma, pero esta vez en tono normal. Giró sobre sus talones y con la espalda erguida y las

ondas grises como el acero brillando bajo el sol, caminó por el sendero de luz. Sin decir

una palabra, las bailarinas la imitaron. Una por una, pasaron por la hendidura de la piedra

principal y desaparecieron en silencio.

Nos acuclillamos en los arbustos hasta que las mujeres, que ahora reían y

conversaban con normalidad, buscaron sus ropas y emprendieron el descenso en grupo,

listas para tomar café en la vicaría.

—¡Caray! —Me estiré para desentumecer mis piernas y la espalda. —Vaya

espectáculo, ¿no?

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Robin—. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del

mundo. —Salió del arbusto como una serpiente. Me dejó desenredarme sola y se dirigió al

interior del círculo. Pegó la nariz al suelo, como un perro de caza.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté. Entré en el círculo algo vacilante, pero ya era

pleno día y las rocas, si bien aún impresionaban, habían perdido el aspecto amenazante del

amanecer.

—Marcas —respondió mientras gateaba con los ojos clavados en el césped—.

¿Cómo sabían dónde comenzar y dónde detenerse?

—Buena pregunta. No veo nada. —Eché un vistazo al suelo y divisé una planta

interesante cerca de la base de una de las rocas altas. ¿Sería una miosota? No,

probablemente no. Las flores de ésta tenían el centro naranja entre pétalos azul oscuro.

Intrigada, me acerqué. Robin, con un oído más fino que el mío, se puso en pie de un salto y

cogió mi brazo para sacarme del círculo un instante antes de que una de las bailarinas de la

mañana entrara por el otro extremo.

Era la señorita Grant, la regordeta y pequeña mujer que atendía la confitería del

pueblo en la calle Mayor. Miró a su alrededor y buscó sus anteojos en el bolsillo. Se los

colocó y caminó por entre las rocas. Por fin, se agachó para recoger la horquilla que había

perdido. Se la puso en medio de sus pesados y brillantes bucles, pero no parecía tener

prisa. Se sentó en un montículo y se apoyó en una de las piedras para encender un

cigarrillo.

Robin suspiró con exasperación a mi lado.

—Bueno —dijo—. Será mejor que nos vayamos. Por lo visto, es probable que pase

allí la mañana entera. De todos modos, no he visto ninguna marca.

—Tal vez podamos volver más tarde —sugerí, aún curiosa por la planta de flores

azules.

—Sí, de acuerdo. —Pero era evidente que había perdido todo interés en el conjunto

de piedras. Ahora estaba absorto en los detalles de la ceremonia. Me interrogó

despiadadamente mientras bajábamos el sendero para hacerme recordar con exactitud las

palabras del grito y el orden de la danza—. Eslavo —decretó por fin, satisfecho—. Las

palabras son de origen eslavo antiguo. Estoy casi seguro. La danza, sin embargo... —

Meneó la cabeza mientras pensaba—. No. La danza es mucho más antigua. Es cierto que

hay danzas circulares vikingas —añadió y enarcó las cejas como si yo hubiera sugerido lo

contrario—. Pero ese movimiento de filas dobles... es como... Algunos diseños de cerámicas

de los Beaker tienen un dibujo similar pero... mmm.

Se dejó llevar por uno de sus trances académicos, murmurando para sus adentros de

tanto en tanto. Volvió en sí cuando tropezó de improviso con un obstáculo cerca del final

del sendero. Abrió los brazos con un grito de sorpresa al perder el equilibrio y rodó los últimos

metros del descenso. Se detuvo ante un montículo de heno.

Corrí hasta él, pero al llegar, lo encontré ya sentado entre la hierba seca.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, a pesar de que lo veía sano y salvo.

—Creo que sí. —Se pasó la mano por las cejas y trató de atusarse el cabello

oscuro—. ¿Con qué tropecé?

—Con esto. —Le enseñé una lata de sardinas, arrojada allí por algún visitante

anterior—. Una de las amenazas de la civilización.

—Oh. —La cogió y miró el interior. Luego la tiró por encima del hombro—. Qué

pena que estuviera vacía. La excursión me ha dado hambre. ¿Vamos a ver qué ha

preparado la señora Baird para el desayuno?

—No es mala idea —convine y aparté los últimos mechones que le caían en la

frente—. Pero tampoco lo es saltárnoslo y comer más temprano. —Lo miré a los ojos.

—Oh —dijo en un tono diferente. Deslizó una mano por mi brazo hasta llegar al

cuello. Allí, el pulgar me acarició el lóbulo de la oreja—. No, no es mala idea...

—Si no tienes mucho apetito —aventuré. Con la otra mano, me recorrió la espalda.

La palma abierta me empujó con suavidad hacia él y los dedos comenzaron a descender.

Abrió la boca y sopló por el escote de mi vestido. El cálido aliento me acarició los senos.

Me apoyó con cuidado sobre la hierba. Las puntas espigadas del heno parecían

flotar alrededor de su cabeza. Se inclinó y me besó con ternura, y continuó besándome

mientras me desabotonaba el vestido. Avanzaba muy despacio, un botón cada vez, y se

detenía para introducir la mano y jugar con los pezones. Por fin, abrió el vestido del cuello

a la cintura.

—Oh —volvió a decir, en un tono otra vez distinto—. Terciopelo blanco. —

Hablaba con voz ronca y su cabello había vuelto a caer sobre la frente, pero no intentó

apartárselo.

Con un movimiento del pulgar, desprendió el broche del sostén y se agachó para

rendirle un experto homenaje a mis senos. Se apartó y cogió los senos con ambas manos.

Las deslizó hacia el centro hasta juntarlas para volver a separarlas siguiendo la línea de las

costillas hasta la espalda. Las manos subieron y bajaron, una y otra vez, hasta que gemí de

impaciencia. Entonces posó los labios en los míos y me oprimió hasta que nuestras caderas

encajaron a la perfección. Su boca descendió para besarme el borde de la oreja. La mano

que me acariciaba la espalda bajó aún más y de pronto, se detuvo con sorpresa. Volvió a

tantear y Robin se irguió para mirarme con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —inquirió imitando el tono de un pueblerino—. ¿O mejor

dicho, que no tenemos aquí?

—Vine preparada —contesté con recato—. Las enfermeras aprenden a anticiparse a

las contingencias.

—En serio, Regina —susurró y deslizó la mano debajo de mi falda. Subió por el

muslo hasta llegar a la suave y desprotegida calidez que estaba entre mis piernas.

A la mañana siguientes mientras aun preparábamos todo dentro de nuestra habitación no podía dejar de pensar en lo que esas mujeres estaban haciendo alrededor de esas rocas, debía volver hay y ver mas de cerca todo aquello y si además podía recolectar alguna de las plantas para mi creciente colección seria perfecto. eran casi las once cuando llegué al conjunto de piedras. Lloviznaba y

estaba empapada porque había olvidado llevar un impermeable. Cumplí con el recorrido

obligatorio por el exterior del círculo, pero si alguien había encendido allí una fogata, se

había ocupado muy bien en no dejar rastro.

La planta fue fácil de encontrar. Estaba donde la recordaba, cerca de la base de la

piedra mayor. Corté varios esquejes y los guardé en mi pañuelo con la intención de

colocarlos en las prensas que había dejado en el pequeño coche de la señora Baird.

La roca más alta del conjunto estaba partida, con un corte vertical que dividía las

dos grandes mitades. Era curioso, pero ambas partes habían sido separadas de alguna

forma. Si bien se notaba que las superficies enfrentadas encajaban, estaban apartadas por

una abertura de casi un metro de ancho.

Oí un zumbido proveniente de algún lugar cercano. Pensé que tal vez hubiera un

panal de abejas en alguna grieta de la piedra y apoyé una mano en la roca para inclinarme

dentro de la abertura.

La piedra gritó. Me eché hacia atrás con rapidez. Tropecé en el césped y caí

sentada. Clavé la mirada en la roca, sudando.

Jamás había escuchado un sonido semejante. No es posible describirlo, excepto

diciendo que era el tipo de grito que se podría esperar de una piedra. Fue horrible.

Las demás rocas comenzaron a gritar. Se sentía el fragor de una batalla, lamentos

de hombres agonizantes y caballos destrozados.

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, pero el ruido continuó. Logré ponerme de pie y

trastabillar hasta el borde del círculo mi cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por una bruma cegadora de un intenso color violeta. Los sonidos me rodeaban, haciendo que me dolieran

los dientes y la cabeza me diera vueltas. Se me nubló la visión.

No sé si me acerqué a la abertura de la piedra principal o si fue accidental, llevada a

ciegas por el aturdimiento de la bruma que me rodeaba mis manos comenzaron a arder como si dos bolas de fuego estuvieran en cada una de ellas.

Una vez, cuando viajaba de noche, me quedé dormida en el asiento de un automóvil

en marcha, acunada por el ruido y el movimiento que me daban la ilusión de serena

levedad. El conductor del vehículo entró en un puente a demasiada velocidad y perdió el

control del coche. Me desperté de mi sueño con el resplandor de las luces y la sensación de

caer a alta velocidad. Esa abrupta transición es lo más parecido a la sensación que

experimenté en el círculo de piedras, pero no alcanza ni remotamente a describirla en todo

su espanto.

Podría decir que mi campo de visión se redujo a una mancha oscura y luego todo

desapareció por completo para ceder no a la oscuridad total sino a un vacío brillante.

Podría decir que sentí que giraba o que tiraban de mí de adentro hacia afuera. Todo esto es

cierto y, no obstante, nada confiere la sensación de completo desgarro, de ser golpeada con

fuerza contra algo inexistente.

La verdad es que nada se movió, nada cambió. Al parecer, nada ocurrió y, sin

embargo, experimenté un terror tan grande que perdí noción de quién o qué era y dónde

estaba. Me hallaba en el corazón del caos y ninguna facultad, física o mental, servía para

nada.

No puedo decir que estuviera inconsciente, pero durante un lapso, no tuve

conciencia de mí misma. Me «desperté», si esa es la palabra, al tropezar con una roca cerca

del pie de la colina. Resbalé y me detuve en la hierba densa de la base.

Estaba mareada y aturdida. Me arrastré hasta un grupo de robles jóvenes y me

apoyé en uno para recuperarme. Oí un griterío confuso en las cercanías que me recordó los

sonidos que había escuchado y sentido entre las piedras. Sin embargo, los gritos carecían

de ese tono de violencia inhumana. Se trataba del sonido acostumbrado de los conflictos

humanos, y me volví en aquella dirección.


End file.
